


You Only Dance for Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [151]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you write non-au j2 fic with jealous!Jensen based on http://out-in-the-open.tumblr.com/post/123953922323/that-wasnt-the-only-thing-he-was-up-to-last-night (anal rough!sex, only top!Jensen.)</p><p>Summary: Zachary Levi gets a lap dance and Jensen is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Dance for Me

**Prompt** : could you write non-au j2 fic with jealous!Jensen based on <http://out-in-the-open.tumblr.com/post/123953922323/that-wasnt-the-only-thing-he-was-up-to-last-night> (anal rough!sex, only top!Jensen.)

 **Summary** : Zachary Levi gets a lap dance and Jensen is jealous.

 

Jensen watched Levi slip[ a dollar bill into the collar of Jared’s shirt. Jared’s neck was on display and Jensen wanted to suck a large, purple mark onto his skin to mark him. Levi’s hands didn’t belong on Jared’s body, no one’s hands but Jensen’s belonged on Jared’s body. He didn’t have anything against Zach, he even liked him, but he didn’t like him touching Jared. It needed to stop. Jensen choked out a joking, “Now I’m jealous,” and concealed his anger. But he was on edge for the rest of Nerd HQ.

Seeing Zachary Levi tuck the dollar bill into Jared’s shirt— _Jensen’s_ Jared, whom only _Jensen_ should be touching—brought out his growly _mine_ instincts. So maybe he was a little overly touchy-feely for the rest of the convention? He had to make sure that people knew Jared belonged to him. Fucking Levi, making Jensen feel like this. Jared wasn’t “his”, but he certainly wasn’t Zachary Levi’s. Jared was Jensen’s boyfriend, and the only one who should be getting a lap dance from Jared should be Jensen.

When they got to their hotel room, Jensen shoved Jared against the wall. “Who do you think you are, handing out lap dances?”

Jared smirked. “You jealous, Jensen? Don’t like the idea of me on another guy’s lap, showing him attention–,”  
“I’m gonna fuck you into the bed,” Jensen growled. “I’m gonna pound you into the mattress so you remember that there is _no one else_ but me.” He grabbed the dollar out of Jared’s shirt and crumpled it in his hand. “I am the only one who gets your lap dances.”

“Yeah,” Jared groaned. “Take me, Jensen, remind me who I belong to!”

Jensen threw him on the bed. “Don’t worry, I will.” He bit down on Jared’s neck and sucked until there would be a hickey. They could cover it up with makeup tomorrow. “When I saw Levi put that dollar in your shirt I wanted to stand up and throttle him. I wanted to take you and do things to you that would leave zero doubt about who owned you.”

“Shit, Jen,” Jared moaned. “I’m so hard right now.”

“Good,” Jensen snapped. “Maybe I won’t even let you come. Maybe I’ll fuck you until I come and then make you jerk off in the bathroom so you remember that you can’t dance on the lap of any guy except me.”

“Fuck me, come all over me,” Jared begged. “Show me who I belong to.” 

“You’re so dirty,” Jensen panted. “I love it.” He claimed Jared’s mouth in a bruising kiss. “I wish I could bite you all over, show off my hot ass boyfriend to the whole world.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I wish I could show off how much I love you.”

“Hey now,” Jared touched his face. “Now isn’t the time for moping and moaning. You and I are together, we love each other. And now you’re going to fuck my brains out because you love me. And because you’re a jealous bitch.”

“I’m not a jealous bitch,” Jensen grumbled. “Forgive me for not liking guys pawing at you. You wouldn’t be too happy if Zach was stuffing money down my shirt.”

“No,” Jared agreed. “I’d probably get down on my knees and go over to suck your dick.” Jared’s hands pulled down Jensen’s zipper and helped him shimmy his pants off. “I’d probably peel your underwear off, like this…” He pulled Jensen’s cock out. “Slowly suck it, maybe make you beg for it. Give those fangirls the image that they’d been so desperately craving.” Jared sucked the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue teasingly and it made Jensen moan. He mouthed his way down and sucked each of Jensen’s balls in individually.

“Fuck, baby. I would have loved to see that,” Jensen said.

“I know.” Jared pulled off Jensen’s cock with one last lick. “I’d love to suck you all night, but I think right now you need to fuck me.”

Jensen was totally on board with that plan. Clothes came flying off and Jensen grabbed the lube from where they’d stashed it. Jared lay on his back and Jensen pressed one lube-covered finger into his hole. Jared wiggled down on it and Jensen added another finger, making sure that there was plenty of lube on them. He stretched Jared wide and then pulled on a condom. “I’ll fuck you good, Jay. I’ll make sure there’s no question who you love.” Jensen shoved inside, his thick length filling Jared. He was a little shorter than the younger man but a little wider, which Jared seemed to enjoy. He started to piston in and out of Jared and watched his face contort into pleasure each time.

“Jen, baby, oh my god,” Jared panted. “Oh god!”

Jensen’s dick was wrapped in the tight, hot sensation of Jared’s ass and loved it. Jared was whimpering and panting Jensen’s name and Jensen altered his hips. Jared shrieked and his dick twitched, more precome forming. Jensen knew he’d found Jared’s prostate. Jensen smirked and rolled his hips, pressing his dick against that spot. Jared whined and his hands fumbled to grab on to Jensen. “Please, please, please,” he babbled. “Jensen, Jen! Wanna come!”

“You want to, huh?” Jensen taunted. His hand tickled down Jared’s cock and cupped the swollen balls in his hands. “I bet you haven’t come all day. I bet it’s just built up in these big, full balls of yours and you really need to come.”

“Yes,” Jared pleaded. “Oh god yes!”

Jensen hammered against Jared’s sweet spot. Sweat made both their bodies shine and the desperation Jensen felt was reflected on Jared’s face. Jensen grabbed Jared’s cock in his hand and pulled. “I love you so much, Jared! Fuck!”

Jared arched his back and screamed. “Jensen!” His body seized with the force of his orgasm.

Jensen’s thighs ached but he pounded into Jared until the condom filled with his come. “Fuck, holy hell baby.”

It took all of Jensen’s effort to slide out of Jared and tie the condom off. He threw it into the trash and snuggled up beside his boyfriend. “Sorry I went all caveman.”

“It’s okay,” Jared giggled. “It was kind of hot.”

Jensen slapped his chest lightly. “Dork.”

“You know, it wasn’t really a lap dance,” Jared said after a pause. “I fell on his lap, and wiggled around as I tried to get up. You know there’s no one else for me.”

“I know,” Jensen replied. “I just get jealous sometimes. Especially since we can’t come out and declare our love to the world.”

“I promise, next lap dance will be yours,” Jared joked. “I’ll even let you slip a dollar bill in my underwear.”

“As long as you don’t dance for fucking _Amell.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have 14 fics to write, which is why they're coming kind of late, but i love you all and i'm not neglecting any prompt from anyone!


End file.
